


Desires & No Regrets

by LadyDracona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lapdance, Love Confessions, One Shot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tattoos, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracona/pseuds/LadyDracona
Summary: Hermione is dragged to a strip club for a bachelorette party by Ginny. She runs into a certain blond and both of them are thrust into each other's lives again after 20 years. Who knows what happens next, but we can expect there to be no regrets.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Desires & No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot I'd originally posted over on AFF and decided to post it here. I'm probably going to post all my stories from there over here as well. I'm new to the site, so still trying to figure it out. Ahead of time I just want to thank anyone who reads it and any comments are highly appreciated.

“Hermione come on! We're going to be late for the party!” Ginny yelled through her bathroom door, clearly annoyed.

“Why do I even have to go Ginny? Pavarti and I hardly ever talked in the past and I highly doubt she'd want me to be at her bachelorette party” Hermione sighed as she looked into the mirror.

She was dressed in a dark red, button-up blouse, and a black skirt that went down to just above her knees. Her hair fell in soft curls midway down her back and she had applied a light layer of dark eye-shadow and blush. She opened the door to find the red head standing there in a dress that was not moderate at all and left little to the imagination. It was gold and had a plunging neckline as well as no back to it and it went to just above her knees. Sure Ginny was happily married to Harry, but she still liked to go out and show herself off. Hermione learned long ago that Harry didn't mind since Ginny always came home eager to let out any sexual frustrations on him.

“She said it was alright Hermione. Besides when is the last time you just let loose? The kids are at Hogwarts, you have no plans, so just go to the party. Ever since you divorced that dumb ass brother of mine you've been hiding away!” the red head said as she rounded on her.

Hermione groaned inwardly after she mentioned Ron. After being married for almost 15 years, and having two wonderful children, Hermione had found out he was having an affair with a witch from the Auror department. He started coming home at odd hours and she'd started noticing perfume on his clothes. When confronted he confessed it all and said he'd fallen out of love with Hermione after Hugo started going to Hogwarts and started seeing the witch shortly after. Hermione refused to accept his apology and the two of them divorced a few months later, shocking all of the wizarding world. It had been almost a year and she'd been single ever since.

“Ginny how do you think it would look though for me to be found in a muggle strip club? I'm the Minister of Magic for Merlin's sake! I have a reputation to uphold!” Hermione shook her head and moved past her to sit on the sofa in her living room.

“That's the beauty of it Hermione! Tonight you're not the Minister, you're just one of the girls having fun! No regrets and you get to break up the monotony!” Ginny sat next to her and grinned, “Work and the kids gets stressful for me and Harry so we both do this every once in a while. Then we come back home and just go back to how it was. You are just getting a break from being the Minister” she said and Hermione sighed.

“I'm going obviously, but I just don't see the point of it.”

“The point is no regrets. Just have fun. You're single, so just enjoy yourself. You might just find a random dancer tonight that wants to do more than dance.” Ginny smiled and the older witch rolled her eyes but nodded.

They both arrived at the club, Midnight Desire, located in the heart of muggle London and found their friends outside waiting in line. There were about ten women all together, but she only recognized Pavarti, Padma, Lavender, Katie, and Cho. Hermione smiled and hugged a few of them, before turning to Pavarti and congratulating her on her engagement to Dean Thomas. Pavarti smiled and thanked her before they were ushered inside by her sister Padma who had organized the party. Once inside they all smiled and sat at a table setup in the far right side.

Behind the stage a group of men were stand there talking and laughing as each of them getting prepared for the night. One of them walked over to another who had platinum blond hair and grinned at him. He offered him a flask of firewhiskey and the blond eagerly took a drink before handing it back.

“Why do I let you talk me into this shit Blaise?” Draco groaned, looking at his best friend

“You let me because ever since Astoria died, you've been a complete shut in! Come on and live a little man! You love doing this so just have fun and enjoy it!” Draco smirked at the dark skinned man next to him, “I heard there's a bachelorette party here tonight too and some of the other guys agree they are all gorgeous. Supposedly there's even a brunette in the group that has a body to die for.”

“Want to go sneak a peak at them before the show?” Draco asked and he nodded before they walked down the side hallway.

Draco and Blaise peered out from behind the curtains and started scanning the room. After a few glances Blaise nudged him and pointed to the right side of the room where the girls were at and grinned. Draco's grin grew wider until his eyes adjusted to the light and the group of women were revealed to him. His face turned to shock as he realized the one person who he never thought he'd see again was there, Hermione Granger. Blaise noticed his shock and looked again before gasping and quickly pulling away.

“Is that who I think it is?” He asked, pointing back towards the group of girls and Draco nodded, “Why in the hell is Granger here? Of all people that could be here, why her?!”

“I DON'T KNOW!” Draco bellowed, running his hands through his hair angrily, “This is not good Blaise! I can't do this!”

“Why not?”

“Granger! That's why!” Draco hissed and Blaise smirked at him, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Is she the lioness?” At Draco's stunned look the dark skinned Slytherin laughed and took a drink from his flask, “You always had to be the one in school to torment her. No matter what happened you always went out of your way to do it. You had a crush on her didn't you?!”

“This is Granger we're talking about! She's a mud...muggleborn!” Draco hissed and Blaise's grin grew wider.

“You can't fool me mate! So tell me the truth. Was that the reason you were fine with marrying Astoria? Because she had the dark hair and brown eyes?”

“N...No!” Draco stuttered and Blaise laughed, the blond growling at his friend's humor, “Fine! Yes that's the reason!”

“So when did you start liking Granger?” he asked, handing the flask to Draco who downed the rest of the flask before handing it back to him.

“Yule ball in 4th year. I couldn't get her out of my head after that night. It got worse as the years went on. When the snatchers brought her to the manor I hated having to stand there and watch her being tortured by my aunt. Then in the final battle she helped save my life” Draco stated and his friend smiled at him.

“Is it a crush or is it love?” Blaise asked and Draco looked sideways at him before he nodded, “Love.”

“She can't know.”

“Why not mate? You both are single, your father is dead and your mother said she wants you to be happy. Have fun tonight and if nothing happens then just go back to doing what you do every day after this. Live for tonight and don't regret anything.”

“It will make it awkward though if we run into each other again and the only thing she can think of is me grinding on her-”

“Who said it has to be YOU that does it?! You can give one of the other girls a lap dance and just try and ignore her” Blaise cut him off and saw his friend's face turn red. “Don't make it a contest mate.”

“Oi! You two blokes done jerking each other off over here or what? Show starts in a few minutes! Go get finished getting ready you wankers!” The manager yelled at them and they glared at him.

“Remember Draco, just live for tonight” Blaise said and walked off to finish getting ready.

Draco peaked out of the curtain one more time and looked at Hermione before groaning. He knew tonight was not going to end well for him. He walked back to the dressing area and quickly changed into his costume for the starting routine just as the manager yelled for them all to get on stage. As he walked out onto the stage his eyes locked with the brunette as realization hit her and he groaned inwardly at the shock on her face.

“Oh Merlin” Hermione gasped and the girls all looked at her before following her gaze and gasping.

“Is that Malfoy?!” a few of them whispered and Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off the blond.

“I swear I had no idea he was going to be here” Padma quickly denied and they all turned and looked at her accusingly, “Zabini dances here as well and he mentioned Draco sometimes does. I didn't think he'd be here tonight though.”

“So Blaise is the guy you've been screwing lately huh?” Pavarti glared at her sister who hushed her.

“Look let's just have fun tonight and not let this bother us. Personally I want to know what the Slytherin Prince has been hiding under all those clothes all these years” Ginny commented and they all gawked at her, “What?! He's fucking hot! I don't care if he's Draco Malfoy or not! I came here to see some sexy men dancing with no clothes on and I'm going to enjoy it!”

The lights in the building went down before a spotlight fell on the front of the stage and they all saw one of the dancers standing there with a smirk on his face. He looked around at all of them before his deep voice vibrated through the room.

“Good evening ladies” his deep baritone caused a few women in the back to whistle at him, “I hope you're all ready for a night of naughty fantasies. I know all of us are ready to fulfill them. Just remember ladies to share our lads and we'll all have some fun. Now ladies, let's give these lads a good welcome and enjoy the show!”

Instantly more women around the room started whistling and shouting at the man and Hermione laughed. He turned around and the lights went out completely before a light glow came across the stage. The music started playing and a deep bass rhythm set in and they all lost themselves in the show the men were putting on.

It'd been almost two hours since the show started and they had been given a lap dance by quite a few men and Hermione was having more fun than she had in a long time. She had noticed though that the one person who had not approached their section was Draco. She found this a bit odd but didn't let it get to her and secretly watched him as he danced for various women around the rest of the room. When the dancer from the start came back out and asked if there were any birthdays or bachelorette parties in the building, they all started hollering, pointing at Pavarti. Hermione laughed as Pavarti was placed on stage in a chair and given a private lap dance by two male strippers at once that left the girl blushing like mad.

“You should give her a private dance mate” Blaise said with a smirk, and Draco looked at him.

“Why Blaise?”

“You've been avoiding her and that entire group all night. Give them a show mate and make it something memorable. Maybe you can get under her skin a little” the ebony man stated before walking away, leaving the blond to think about it.

“Merlin help me!” Draco said, going to talk to the DJ quickly before his next set.

When the dance ended Pavarti was escorted back to the table laughing and grinning, and the girls all started whispering. They were all silenced though when they all looked up to notice Draco standing next to Hermione's chair holding his hand out with a smirk on his face. He had on a pair of black slacks and a dark green shirt that hugged his skin. She looked at them all and they motioned for her to go with him. She stood up and he escorted her up to the stage and to the chair that Pavarti previously occupied as various other patrons whistled at him.

As the music started playing she covered her mouth in shock at the song playing, Flesh by Simon Curtis. Draco grinned at her and starting moving his hips along to the beat of the song in front of her. He moved to sit on her lap and Hermione was speechless as she watched him and blushing brightly. Suddenly he ripped his shirt apart throwing it to the edge of the stage revealing his very toned abs and muscular arms. The girls went nuts, throwing a few pounds each on the stage at this causing Hermione to laugh. He reached for her hands grabbing them and moving them to rest against his chest. She was shocked he let her touch him and felt a slight jolt run through her hands that went to her core. She slowly started tracing her hands against his upper chest and up and down his muscles on his arms much to his delight. He continued grinding against her, moving her hands lower until they rested on waistband.

The second chorus started and he stepped back before quickly ripping his pants away revealing a tight black thong and she gasped as he did this. The rest of the patrons went nuts and she glanced over to her friends and saw they were all smiling. Her attention was brought back to the blond in front of her when he kneeled in front of her before pushing her legs apart and moving his body all the way up hers again. As he moved up he wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her off the chair, laying her on the floor where he continued grinding against her. Hermione was shocked when he did this and it was written all over her face. Draco continued doing various movements all over her and by the end of the song she was smiling like mad.

After the song ended Draco groaned lightly, moving to grab his pants and placing them strategically over his manhood to hide his excitement. He held his hand out for Hermione and escorted her back to her seat before leaning over and kissing her knuckles and walking away, winking at the other ladies at the table as he did so. They all watched him leave, every one of them staring at his ass cheeks. Once he was out of sight, Hermione was bombarded by the girls who were all laughing and giggling.

“Damn that was fucking hot!” Ginny stated and the other girls nodded.

“Are you sure you didn't just have sex with him up there?” Padma asked with a laugh.

“I think I need a drink” Hermione replied and Ginny nodded, ordering them a round of shots.

“I'm surprised you didn't jump him Hermione. It's obvious he was into it” Ginny said as the shots arrived and they all quickly took a drink.

“What are you talking about Ginny? This is a job for him.” Hermione scoffed at her friend.

“Yeah, but that didn't stop that hard on he had at the end” she said with a laugh.

“What?!” Hermione asked nearly spitting her drink out.

“You think that move to pick up his pants was just a typical move? Please Hermione, he was doing it to hide he was turned on” she said and Pavarti laughed.

“She's not lying Hermione. I saw it too. He was just as turned on as you are right now.”

“Seems our Hermione would love some Slytherin right now” Lavender laughed and took a sip of her drink.

Hermione shook her head, covering her face and ignored the snickers the rest of them had. As the next dancer came on the stage she let her mind drift a little while watching him. She continued to watch the next few dancers and had let the thoughts go about a certain blond. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to find the waitress leaning over next to her and smiling.

“Sorry to disturb your evening but I was told by one of the guys in the back to give you this” she said, handing Hermione a folded piece of paper.

“Thank you” Hermione said, before quickly unfolding the paper and reading it.

_Meet me backstage in ten minutes.  
~DM_

Hermione gulped and folded the paper back up before turning to make sure none of the others had seen it. She was relieved when she realized they were all still fixated on the very muscular dancer working his way around the crowd. As he made his way over to them she decided to excuse herself, quickly heading for the restroom. Once inside she checked to make sure no one else was around before locking the door and standing in front of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. She unfolded the paper again and read the note over and over again before laughing suddenly.

“This has to be a joke” she said to herself “He couldn't possibly want anything to do with me after that. This is Draco Malfoy after all.”

“Hermione!” she heard a knock on the door and rushed over, pulling it open to find Ginny staring back at her, “Everything alright?”

“No” she said, opening the door wider for her to enter before closing and locking it again and handing the younger girl the note, “I got this.”

“Wow!” Was all that was heard from the red head after she read the paper.

“What do I do Ginny?” she asked, moving to splash some water on her face.

“You go and see what he wants!” she said and Hermione looked at her with disbelief, “Hear me out. You have no idea what he wants, so why not just go find out. If something happens then oh well. You are both single, mature, consenting adults.”

“It's still Malfoy though Ginny!”

“Why does it matter that it's Malfoy?” the red head asked and noticed her friend's panicked look, “Hermione what are you not telling me?”

“Because I've been trying to avoid him for almost twenty years!” Hermione hissed, placing her hands on the side of the sink.

“What?”

“As you know, when we were captured by the snatchers and taken to the Manor, I was tortured by Bellatrix” Ginny nodded at this and she sighed, “Malfoy was there as well and watched as she did it but I could tell he wasn't enjoying it. At one point I stared at him and we locked gazes. I could have sworn the look he gave me was one of regret and disgust.”

“So what does that have to do with tonight?”

“After the war my nightmares were mostly centered around that moment, when we were just staring at each other. I made it a goal to avoid him as much as possible at all times. I even went out of my way to avoid him at the trials.”

“Hermione, you sound like you have feelings for him” Ginny replied and Hermione sighed.

“I did Ginny, but I knew we could never be together so I gave up hope on it. I did love Ron, I did, but in the back of my mind for a while, Draco was always there.”

“Then take this as a sign from the fates and live a little Hermione! I am sure Draco won't object” she said with a grin.

“I can't just go have a one night stand with Malfoy!”

“Why not?! It's obvious he liked what happened earlier as much as you did!” Ginny turned Hermione to face the mirror and smiled, “You are a Gryffindor. Gather that bravery we're known for and see what the Slytherin wants. Maybe this is a good thing for you.”

Hermione nodded and splashed some water on her face, drying it before turning and hugging her friend. Ginny pushed her lightly towards the door with a smirk and went to sit back with the other girls. After she saw her sit down Hermione looked around and tried to think of the best way to get to the back of the stage. She saw a bouncer standing in front of a doorway labeled 'Staff Only' and approached him.

“Can I help you Miss?” He asked as she approached and she showed him the note.

“I was given this by a waitress and she said it's from the guy who gave me the lap dance earlier. His name is Draco” she said and he nodded.

“Follow me” he replied, leading her through the door, closing it behind her. They walked down a dark hall before he turned back and looked at her, “Wait here.”

She nodded and watched as he walked away with the note. She heard him call out Draco's name and saw the blond approach him before showing him the note. Draco looked at her and she looked away quickly before the two of them walked over to her. She kept her eyes off Draco to avoid her face turning red with embarrassment. He was dressed in the slacks from earlier but still topless.

“Go ahead and go back outside Paul. I can handle this” he said when they got to her and the bouncer nodded, stepping out past the door before Draco turned to her, “Hello Granger.”

“Why did you send me that note Malfoy?”

“Isn't it obvious Granger?” he said, before looking around, “Come with me.”

Hermione nodded and he led her down the hall to one of the private offices in the back. She made sure to keep her gaze down to not accidentally peak at any of the strippers she heard nearby. As they noticed the two of them she heard them randomly whistle at her and Draco and she felt her face heat up slightly. He scolded them all before opening the door to one room and stepping inside, waiting for her to enter. After she did he waved his hand at the door and she heard a soft click. He motioned towards the couch in the corner and she sat down, him sitting next to her.

“I didn't think you'd come” he said, and she looked at him.

“Why did you invite me back here?”

“I know you felt what I did earlier Granger. Don't try to hide it” he slowly ran his eyes up and down her figure and she shivered under his gaze, “Not to mention the song that was playing.”

“That doesn't answer my question Draco” she watched his eyes flash when she said his name and he quickly moved to pin her down against the couch.

“Let me show you then” he said before he slammed his lips against hers.

Hermione gasped and he took the opportunity to explore further with his tongue. She let out a moan as he did this and moved her legs to wrap around his waist. She'd only ever been this intimate with Ron and it was like night and day. While Ron was sloppy and didn't have technique, Draco was smooth, and exuded an expertise. He moved his lips down to her neck and she arched into him as his tongue grazed over the pulse point setting her on fire. He smirked and started to grind his hips against hers letting her feel what she was doing to him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he groaned, pausing a few seconds before another knock was heard. He growled lowly and stood up, moving over to the door and upon opening it found Blaise looking at him with a smirk.

“What?” he growled and Blaise's smirk grew.

“Club is closing down in about twenty minutes mate. I suggest if you want to continue whatever is going on between you two that you take off now.”

“Thanks now piss off!” Draco closed the door and heard his laugh from the other side. When he turned around he was shocked to find Hermione right behind him. She grinned at him and pinned him against the door before leaning up to kiss him slowly before pulling away.

“Hold onto me” she said and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her before feeling her side-apparate them.

Upon landing he looked around and noticed they were in a living room. He looked down at her questioningly and she smiled before pushing him to sit on the couch behind him and climbing on his lap. Immediately their lips met each other halfway and his arms wrapped around her. She moaned into the kiss as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She parted her lips and they both moaned as their tongues started battling for dominance. He won and pulled her hips closer to grind against them and she gasped feeling his hardness against her core. She pulled back from the kiss and slowly rolled her hips against his and watched as his head fell backwards and he growled lightly.

“Why did you pick me for that last dance Draco?” she asked and rolled her hips against his slowly.

“You won't believe me even if I tell you Hermione” he groaned when she rolled her hips again and smirked at him.

“Tell me Draco” she leaned forward and whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

“I've wanted you for over twenty years” he said and she gasped, leaning back.

“What?”

“It's true” he said, waving his hand over his left arm and seeing the skin morph beneath it.

As the skin morphed she was shocked to find a tattoo appear on the skin. Where his dark mark should have been there was now a magnificent tattoo of a green dragon with grey eyes and a crimson and gold lioness cuddling together. She ran her fingers across the lioness and then noticed the eyes; they were the same color as hers. She looked up at him and saw he wasn't looking at her, but instead down at his arm.

“I got this after the dark mark faded. I couldn't stand looking at the mark so I got something more meaningful in its place.”

“You're not the only one who did their best to hide their scars” she said before waving her hand over her arm where the 'mudblood' scar should have been and he watched as the glamour faded to reveal a crimson and gold phoenix tattoo. The most chilling feature of the tattoo was the eyes on the phoenix were grey just like his.

“Why?” he asked, tracing his finger over the phoenix's wings and she shivered.

“After the war I started having nightmares. One of the main ones I had was what happened at the Manor. I remembered how you were standing there watching me be tortured. I saw the disgust and pain in your eyes as she did it. I never understood why though since I thought you hated me” she traced her fingers over the lioness on his arm and he shuddered, “I wanted to hide the scar, so I got this to replace it.

“I haven't hated you since the Yule ball” he admitted and they both locked eyes before he leaned forward and captured her lips, this time in a slow kiss.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly ran her hands through his hair. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. This kiss was much different than the one before. It wasn't fueled by lust and desire. Draco wanted her to know how he felt and he poured it into the kiss. He didn't want this night to be quick. He wanted it to be memorable. Hermione moaned lightly against his lips and Draco couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. He moved to kiss her chin and worked his way across her jaw and to her neck where he licked and sucked on the pulse point. Hermione couldn't help it and ground her hips against his, lightly pulling his hair. She heard him groan against her neck and the vibrations went straight to her core. His hand moved up under her shirt and she moaned when he palmed her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

“Draco” she moaned, leaning back and pulling her blouse over her head and tossing it to the floor.

Draco leaned back and admired the woman in front of him. As her chest rose and fell from her breathing he memorized every feature about her. He moved his hand up and ran his fingers over her collarbone and she shuddered under his touch.

“You're beautiful Hermione” he said, leaning forward and placing light kisses along her collarbone before moving up to claim her lips again in a searing kiss.

Hermione moaned loudly into the kiss and he smirked against her lips. Wrapping his arm around her waist he flipped them so she was laying on the couch beneath him. He moved back to kissing her neck and slowly worked his way down her chest where he kissed and licked the top of her breasts. Hermione groaned as he did this and reached behind herself to unsnap her bra before tossing it aside. He moaned as he took in the sight of her breasts before leaning over to slowly kiss and lick the bare skin, taking her nipple into his mouth and slowly sucking on it. She threw her head back at his and arched into him. He grinned at this and moved back up to kiss her neck and bite the pulse point, her digging her nails into his shoulders and he hissed.

“What do you want Hermione?” he whispered in her ear, her shuddering when his breath ghosted across her skin.

“I want you Draco” she moaned his name and he smiled.

Suddenly he stood up, pulling her with him and smirked when she gasped as their hips were ground together by the sudden movement.

“Where's the bedroom?” he asked and she pointed to a door behind her.

Draco moved over to the door and opened it quickly before moving them inside and kicking the door shut. Once inside he moved over to the bed and deposited her in the middle of it before climbing on top of her, leaning in for a bruising kiss as his hands moved down to her waist. As he reached for her skirt to pull it down she stopped him and waved her hand. He felt the cold air against his skin and looked down shocked to see she'd removed both of their clothes. He leaned back and admired her body and let her admire him as well. When he saw her gaze linger over his hardened length and her eyes glaze over with lust, he smirked at her.

“You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of this Hermione” he captured her lips again and the two of them groaned loudly as he thrust his hips forward and his length rubbed against her clit.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, running her nails down his spine and he growled grinding his hips into hers again. He moved his hands slowly, teasing her as he moved them down to her stomach before moving to her core, finding she was soaking wet already. Leaning back to watch her reaction he slowly ran his fingers over her fold before pushing past them and thrusting his finger in and out of her. She arched into him again and moaned his name, him feeling a sudden jolt through his body at the sound. He added another finger and she stared at him with lust filled eyes. His fingers started pumping in and out of her faster and he ran his thumb around her clit in time with his fingers, but never giving it direct contact. It didn't take long for her to feel herself getting close and she knew he could tell she was as well. He added another finger and rubbed his thumb directly over the bundle of nerves and he smiled as she moaned his name loudly, arching into his hand as he felt her orgasm flood over her. Letting her come down from her high he trailed kisses over her collarbone and moved up to kiss her deeply.

“Draco please. I need you” she begged when they pulled apart and he removed his fingers slowly from her, her whining at the loss.

Lining himself with her entrance he looked down at her and placed his hand on her stomach. She felt a warmth across her abdomen and knew he'd used a contraception charm. She smiled at him but that smile turned to a gasp as she felt him thrust into her slowly. Draco moaned against her neck when he was fully inside her and she lightly kissed his shoulder. She was so warm, so wet, and she fit around him perfectly. He had to pause to gain control of himself again. After a few moments he pulled back and thrust into her again. He started moving in and out of her, slow at first before thrusting faster and harder, their moans filling the room and fueling their passion. Her walls gripped him and he could feel himself getting close and knew she wasn't far behind him. When he knew he was really close he reached between them and started running his thumb over her clit and changing his pace to long deep thrusts. This seemed to be enough because within seconds Hermione's walls were pulsing around him, coating him in her wetness. He leaned back and started thrusting faster into her before he felt himself going over and his body spasm as her walls milked him dry.

The two of them were panting and covered in sweat but neither cared. Draco leaned over after the spasms stopped and rested his forehead against hers lightly pressing a kiss to her lips. She smiled and reached her hand to rest against his cheek and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. She didn't know why it happened, but she started laughing upon seeing this. His grin grew before he started chuckling as well. When he felt he could move again he moved to the right to lay next to her and she curled into him, wrapping her arm around his waist. He smiled down at her and slowly started tracing circles up and down her arm and shoulders. They were both exhausted and it didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.

Draco woke up the next morning and immediately felt confused. He looked around at the room before the memories of last night started flooding in. Memories of Hermione and him talking about their tattoos. The two of them sharing their confessions and then having the most mind blowing sex he'd ever had. As he remembered he looked down and smiled at the witch curled up next to him.

“It wasn't a dream” he said quietly, moving to kiss her shoulder and pull her closer.

As he pulled her closer, he moaned when her hips wiggled against him, his morning erection getting harder at the touch of her skin. Looking over at her he noticed a slight smirk on her face and growled. The sneaky lioness had meant to do it. Looking at the way she was curled up against him he smirked and pulled her waist against his erection and started grinding his hips into her backside. He heard her moan lightly and kissed her shoulder. Reaching his arm around her waist, he slowly started trailing his fingers over her stomach, using the contraception spell again, before moving them down to her core. Once there he started teasing her folds and found she was already wet. He grinned at this and moved to lift her leg and placed it over his hip. He felt her shift slightly and groan as he lined himself up with her folds. Slowly he moved his length up and down her folds, and across her clit and smiled when he heard her breath hitch.

He slowly pushed inside her and she moaned loudly, her eyes opening and looking back at him in shock and lust. He grinned at her and started to slowly thrust in and out of her taking his time to bring them both over the edge. She leaned back and kissed him as he slowly made love to her. When they both finally came it was moaning each other's names.

“Wow! I've never been woken up like that before” she said with a laugh when they both were able to move again.

“There's a first time for everything Lioness” he said and she shuddered at the nickname.

“So where do we go from here?” she asked and he reached around to grab her hand and kissed the knuckles.

“That's up to you Hermione” he said and she nodded, looking down at his hand.

“What do you want?” she asked and he looked directly into her eyes.

“I want you” he said and she ran her hand across his chest, teasingly running her nail across his nipple, “Not just for sex Lioness.”

“Explain” she said and he moved to rest his head on his elbow.

“I have loved you for over twenty years Hermione. After what happened in the war I knew there was no chance and I tried so damn hard to avoid ever seeing you again. I didn't want to deal with the heartbreak of knowing it could never happen. Then last night you show up at the one place I never expected you to show up and it felt like the Fates giving me a second chance” he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

“I guess we both did the same thing” she said and he looked at her confused, “When I started having the nightmares I couldn't stand it, and they always were focused around that one moment when we both were gazing into each others eyes. It was like I was trapped in that moment. So I did everything I could to avoid you back then. I didn't attend the trials. Any social event I knew you would be at that I could get out of I refused to attend. But no matter how much I avoided them, it didn't stop it from hurting. I knew back then we couldn't be together so I gave up hope. I married Ron because I felt I loved him. I think back now though and question if it was just me settling for him.”

“Hermione, I have one question to ask and it is all I need answered” he replied and she nodded, “Do you love me?”

“I don't know at this moment Draco. I know now that I did so long ago” she said and he smiled lightly.

“I can work with that Lioness” he replied, leaning in to kiss her lightly, “All I ask is for a chance.”

She smiled and kissed him, moving to lay on top of him, resting her head over his heart and listening to it beat. As she did this he intertwined their fingers on one hand and smiled at her, using his other hand to trace small circles across her back. They continued laying there happily until she heard a faint knock on the front door of her loft.

“Who could that be?” she asked, looking at him and he shrugged, “I'll be right back.”

She got up quickly and grabbed a pair of panties and put them on before grabbing a robe and wrapping it around her, leaving the room. She looked around the living room and waved her hand, vanishing their clothes to her bedroom, before moving over to the door.

“Who is it?” she asked and was surprised when she heard Ginny call out.

“Hey Hermione! I wanted to see how you were doing” she said once the brunette opened the door and stepped inside.

“Come on in why don't you” Hermione knew something was up and the red heads grin gave it away, “Also I'm fine Ginny. Is that the only reason you're here?”

“No, I also came by to ask how did things work out with Malfoy last night?”

“You tell me Wea-Potter” they both turned to find Draco standing there in his slacks from last night and Ginny's eyes bugged out.

“Are you serious?!” she screeched to Hermione and Draco chuckled.

“Not so loud Ginny! I didn't sleep very much last night ” Hermione said and instantly regretted it when Ginny smirked at her.

“Holy hell Malfoy! What did you do to her?” she asked and Hermione gave him a look of 'do not tell her anything'.

“That's between me and her Potter” he said with a wink and walked over, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

“I will get details eventually” she said with a laugh before turning towards the door, “I'm going to head off Hermione, and we'll talk later alright. Have fun you two and remember, no regrets.”

Hermione watched as her friend left and quickly waved her hand locking the door, before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling. He leaned down and kissed her gently before lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. They'd both waited so long to have each other, and now that it'd happened they planned to have as much fun as possible, and never regret a minute of it.


End file.
